<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roguefort's Final Heist by Glide_Glaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289194">Roguefort's Final Heist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glide_Glaze/pseuds/Glide_Glaze'>Glide_Glaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Cookies, Epilogue, F/M, Future, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Retirement, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex, Sex, Sweat, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glide_Glaze/pseuds/Glide_Glaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roguefort Cookie...is retiring? After years of heists and swiping, the thief comes to you and announces his plans to finally end his reign of stealing. As Walnut Cookie, you’ve spent your whole life after this criminal. Is this really the end? Just like that? Before he leaves, he plans to indulge the obsessed detective with a little thank you for keeping things entertaining. Rival. Obsession. ...Lover? A Walnut Cookie POV story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roguefort Cookie/Walnut Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roguefort's Final Heist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to practice writing in second person and kept going until I ended up writing all this. Took me a while because I was dragging my heels some days. At least I finally finished it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At this point, the denizens of the cookieverse should just stop trying to keep any valuables around. Nothing is safe if it has value. It always happens the same way. A mysterious calling card would arrive from a very notorious thief and the next thing you know, your valuables were gone. It didn’t matter if they were in a safe or being watched 24/7. They were just gone and everyone just accepted it at this point. Phantom Bleu was just too good. Too slippery. Only Walnut Cookie has come close to catching this dastardly culprit, and that’s you. While people praised you as a kid for solving various crimes, you were never able to solve the greatest one of all. Ever since you were a child you were on Phantom Bleu’s tail, but you were always just one step behind. You vowed to catch him one day, but the years came and went. Even as an adult with your own thriving detective business, you were never truly satisfied with what you’ve accomplished. Missing vegetables and cheating spouses took a back seat to the obsession you’ve held throughout the years. Until you could find out just who this mysterious thief was, you’d never be truly happy.</p>
<p>At this point, your room was just another office. Where there should be family photos and trinkets, there were only more papers and maps and folders. Photos of evidence were pinned to the walls and crumpled notes littered the desk where you sat. It looked like it was going to be another sleepless night as you peer over your notes. The phantom’s sightings have dropped this month. Could they have been caught? Surely not. Are they planning something big? Perhaps you should notify the-</p>
<p>“Goodness, this sketch looks nothing like me.”</p>
<p>Freezing up for a second, you nearly gave yourself whiplash with the speed you got up and turned around, knocking over your chair. Standing there, illuminated by the moonlight was a figure in a cloak, obscuring most of their features. However, you weren’t the smartest detective for no reason. You could tell exactly who that was. At first, they paid no attention to your sputtering, still staring at the drawn up sketch of what they supposedly looked like.</p>
<p>“The monocle is on the wrong side and my hair is longer than that. No wonder nobody’s ever caught me...”</p>
<p>Slowly turning to face you, Phantom Bleu offered a small smile, narrowing their eyes just a bit. For the first time, you got the first real view of their face. HIS face.</p>
<p>“But you have gotten quite close, haven’t you, Walnut?”</p>
<p>It took a few seconds for you to find your voice before you finally shouted the first thing to come to mind, pointing an accusatory finger at the very cookie you’ve obsessed over for years.</p>
<p>‘You’re.....You’re under arrest, Phantom! I’ve finally caught you! You’re going to stay there and....! And....! You....’</p>
<p>And what? The great and slippery Phantom Bleu is just going to just stand there as you phone the police, wait for them to come and arrest him? If he wanted to, he could just dive out the window before you took your first step. As the reality of this began to sink in, your hand slowly lowered and your shoulders slumped. This was just another lost cause. There’s nothing you can do in this situation and the two of you knew this very well. Once the hopelessness set in, you just let out a defeated sigh and leaned back, sitting down on top of your desk and directing your gaze down at the floor, trying to ignore the shame and bitterness building in your chest.</p>
<p>‘What do you want? Are you here to laugh at me? To rub your successes in my face? Get your fill, then.’</p>
<p>He studied your body language for a moment, perhaps trying to determine if it was a bluff. Or maybe he wasn’t expecting such a reaction. Either way, he stood up straight and swept his cloak behind him, revealing himself completely. He was dressed admittedly well once you noticed. A long sleeved dress shirt within a dapper vest, both colored a combination of blue and yellow to match his hair.</p>
<p>“As you no doubt know, I have been giving the police, the citizens and especially YOU quite a fun chase throughout these many, many years.”</p>
<p>Fun isn’t exactly the word that sprung to mind.</p>
<p>“And while it kept me entertained for longer than one might think, all good things must come to an end. With that, I am officially announcing my retirement. No longer will I be purloining innocent denizens of their precious jewels and treasures. By tomorrow morning, I’ll be off on some ship, heading to a far off place to enjoy the rest of my life in peace. Rest assured I have the funds to ensure it at this point...”</p>
<p>You hopped off of your desk, hands clenched. He kept that cocky, toying tone, as if he had gotten all that funding legitimately. You stepped towards him, face growing red. He didn’t move an inch, clearly unintimidated. </p>
<p>‘That’s all you have to say on this, Phantom? You’re just...leaving? You had your fun and you’re just running off, laughing all the way?’</p>
<p>“Please, Detective. You may call me Roguefort. It’s about time you kept up. And to answer your question, that is exactly what I plan to do. It has been a joy to lead you all along, but surely you’re tired of making a mockery of yourself, having fallen behind for all this......hm.”</p>
<p>He would have continued talking, but held back when he took another look at you. While you were furious and embarrassed from his words, you knew he had a point. Unable to hold back a few tears and sniffles, you advanced toward him and let him have it. Again and again, your fists banged against his shoulders and chest. Now, you weren’t very strong at all, and judging by the way he hasn’t moved one bit, your assault wasn’t very powerful. You didn’t care, though. As far as venting goes, you really couldn’t think of any better way to do it at the moment.</p>
<p>‘I hate you, Roguefort! I HATE you! You ruined my life! I...spent...YEARS...tracking you down! I followed every clue, d-dusted every print, retraced every step! Stopping you meant EVERYTHING to me! I w-was SO close! And now it’s all over?! You can’t just d-do that to me! You....!! Y-You...!!’</p>
<p>Not even you knew how to finish that sentence. You were too busy breaking down to care, though. What really finished you off was when, rather than give you a coy or smug response, you felt a sudden pressure as Roguefort......hugged you. He had a somber expression as your words became muffled against his chest. You could feel his hand gently stroke your back as he kept a gentle grip around you. It seems even he could be gentlemanly when the situation called for it. Giving you a few seconds to let it all out, he spared some words.</p>
<p>“You deserved better. My own desires must pale in comparison to your will. I can’t imagine it feels very good for it all to seem for nothing. However, with the determination you’re capable of, I shudder to imagine myself as any lower criminal. You’ve set a shining example for your métier, haven’t you, detective?”</p>
<p> He had a point. If you didn’t count Phantom Bleu, the detective agency you’ve grown over the years has had a streak of success like no other. There hasn’t been a mystery you left uncracked. Many thieves and embezzlers have met a jail cell thanks to you. When Walnut Cookie is on the case, the problem was practically dealt with. With his words of comfort, you sniffled a few times for a few minutes, bringing your breathing back under control until you realized just who you were in proximity with. Pushing swiftly against him, you stepped back, wiping your eyes and replacing your look back to the familiar glare.</p>
<p>‘Supportive or not....you’re still a criminal, Roguefort. You’ve terrorized and plundered for years. A few apologies aren’t enough to make up for it. If I had my way, you’d be stuck in a cell for the rest of your life, and I wouldn’t lose any sleep over it. With that, why tell me of your retirement at all? It’s not like you to share your plans. You KNOW I could just trace you through what ships sail where. This is just....too easy. Too simple for someone like you.’</p>
<p>Your mind was turning its gears once again, almost forgetting he was there as you thought it through. He could have just left without a word and vanished forever. Why visit you? You didn’t have anything of monetary value. And even if you did, he was wealthy already. Was this a ploy? Was all he said a lie? That didn’t add up. In fact, it almost seemed as if the reason he came wasn’t for her possessions, but...-</p>
<p>“As clever as always, dear Detective...”</p>
<p>You realize Roguefort has closed the gap since you started brainstorming, up close to you once again. However, this time feels...different. The aura emanating from him no longer feels delicate, but darkly alluring. You gulped quietly and took a step back. He took a step forward. He kept his eyes on yours, leaving your face slowly warming up. You never did get a good look at his face before. You loathed him, but even you could see that for a lowly thief, Roguefort was handsome. He was VERY handsome. His hair was long and sleek and his eyes had a lustrous glint to them. His escapades naturally left him nimble but in good shape, evidenced by the way his clothes hug him all around, hinting at the body underneath.</p>
<p>“All the attention you’ve had on me. Enough to fill a book. Surely a smart cookie like yourself would realize it might go both ways. After indulging me for all this time....well....I think it’s time I had a turn....~”</p>
<p>He stepped closer again. The two of you were inches apart. While you weren’t as short as you used to be, your gaze still had to move a bit upward to keep his in view. He had a look in his eyes as if he were staring at a bounty of jewels just ripe for the taking. You couldn’t back away. Were you poisoned somehow? You couldn’t help but keep still, either from nervousness or defiance, staring him down with a small shudder as his hand delicately slid behind your head.</p>
<p>“Just one last job before I’m out of the game, Walnut...”</p>
<p>He leaned in even closer. You could feel his nose delicately tap against your own. Your lips parted very slowly. Your mind raced to tell yourself it was only because you had been holding your breath ever since he gave you that look. Your normally clear and calculated mind was in a frenzy the closer he got, unable to settle down. He smiled softly.</p>
<p>“You’ve spent years trying to catch me. Tonight...I’m going to catch you...”</p>
<p>And in that instant, lips met. His words echoed in your head, but your focus was already taken up. His lips felt soft and experienced as he led you along, keeping the connection steady as he held that kiss. Despite the way you were frozen to the spot, these new sensations seem to have given you back control. Raising your hands up, you placed them on his chest....but you just couldn’t push him away. Your fingers just slowly clenched around his vest, holding on to him as your balance started to falter. He continued to press forward while you could only stumble back. With a sudden thump, you felt your back hit the wall, narrowing your options. He continued to give you your first taste for a few seconds more until he finally broke the kiss for a moment.</p>
<p>“I daresay you haven’t had much practice, have you? Not a problem...”</p>
<p>‘Rougef-‘</p>
<p>You weren’t able to get a word in before he kissed you again. With all the years of obsessive tracking, you haven’t had the pleasure of relationships or a love life. You were more than rusty on the subject. Roguefort seemed more than happy to lead you, however. His spare forearm slowly hit the wall beside your head, pinning you where you were. He was eager, but took his time with your inexperience, guiding you along as he tilted his head just a bit, moving in deeper. Like many safes before, he didn’t have any trouble getting into this “vault”, parting your lips as his tongue finally met your own, the two sliding and swirling around each other in no time at all, eased into a soft and sensual dance.  </p>
<p>‘Mh-....mmn......’</p>
<p>The room soon filled with new sounds, soft for now. The slow, steady puffs of breath that came out your noses combined with the gentle, wet kisses, your mouths parting for only a split second with a deep breath before pushing back together again. The unmistakable sound of you two making out was more than a little distinct. It was all so new to you, but despite the disgust you felt knowing who those lips belonged to, at the very least he was gentle with you. You lost yourself in the moment as the two of you made out, only coming back to your senses when the kiss was broken yet again, leaving you leaning forward with a dazed expression, wondering why the smooching stopped. He’s quick to ease you with a purr of a voice.</p>
<p>“Mh....worry not, Detective....I’m just getting started with you....”</p>
<p>Coming from him in any other circumstances, this would have left a chill going down your back, but as he took your hand and led you towards your bed, the only sensations you could feel was your body heating up instead. You could tell where this was going, but you couldn’t, or wouldn’t, name a single objection. This was all happening so fast and your mind just couldn’t keep up. Still, as he delicately laid you down on the soft sheets, you looked up at him. He still had that small, sultry smile on his face, his charm admittedly wooing you better than you thought. Even if you would never admit it out loud, a small voice in the back of your head suggested that maybe, just maybe, you were starting to enjoy this.</p>
<p>“You know my work, Walnut....you can be assured that I’ll take the utmost care of your needs....you deserve it, after all...~”</p>
<p>‘H-hmph!’</p>
<p>Acting a little huffy, you blushed redder as you tried to put on your best grumpy expression. However, it’s definitely not as effective when you’re reaching up to slowly unzip his vest at the exact same time. It’s because you’re a detective, right? Sure. There’s no other reason you want to see him undressed. It’s obviously just scientific curiosity that’s fueling your desire to stare at the elusive Roguefort’s raw body. With just his buttoned shirt left, he gave a look of bemusement at your efforts to reveal him.</p>
<p>‘Just so you know, this changes nothing, Phantom. You’re still a criminal. And we are NOT friends.</p>
<p>“Fret not, my love....”</p>
<p>Choosing to take a much more direct route when it comes to undressing you, his hands quickly reach down and grip your shirt tight. You let out a surprised gasp when he tears your shirt right open, buttons flying everywhere until you’re left with just your bra exposed...until he simply grabs that and tears it off as well, his eyes now poring over your bare chest with an eager glint.</p>
<p>“...we don’t have to be.~”</p>
<p>Despite it all, you can’t help but feel a little embarrassed as he looked you over. Your body isn’t exactly supermodel status. You’re barely curvy and your breasts are a far cry from bodacious. You’re positively average. Even so, Roguefort didn’t seem to mind at all. Lowering his head without asking, he unabashedly cups his hand underneath your boob and presses his lips right over your bare nipple, sending a tingling zap up your spine and forcing an involuntary moan out of your mouth. </p>
<p>‘Nh-hhaaah! Roguefort you-MMH!’</p>
<p>For once, the suave thief let his actions speak for themselves. You could feel his soft, warm tongue slowly swirl around and around your areola, delicately drawing out the pleasure as well as enticing your nipples to peak and stiffen up under his tender care. His lips took full advantage of it, gently suckling away, learning your unique taste. His other hand kept busy, carrying out your earlier attempt at undressing him. While you wanted to look disinterested, your eyes stayed glued on him as his vest was tossed to the side and his shirt slowly became unbuttoned, revealing the truth underneath. Despite his nimble appearance, his body was toned and firm, a clear result of evading police and alarms all his life. You slowly reached your hand forward, as if to confirm it was real. Lifting his head up, he tugged at your breast just a little before he popped your nipple out of his mouth, grinning at the look on your face, reading your thoughts with ease.</p>
<p>“It’s all yours tonight, dear Walnut. Just as you are all mine...”</p>
<p>As if reinforcing it, his lips wander back down, giving the smallest of pecks at your chest, kissing ever so softly as he starts to trail down. It’s only when you blink do you realize that he’s already halfway done pulling the last of your clothes off. He really is talented at his fingerwork. You couldn’t help but be impressed at how soft his touch was, his hands unbuttoning your pants and pulling them down along with your panties. You hardly felt a thing. Like cracking a safe full of jewels, he undressed you like an expert, leaving almost no trace of his handiwork, as if your clothes were simply sliding off of their own volition. In a strange way, it made you feel special. As special as a diamond necklace he’s had his eye on. This must be what it feels like to be desired so much. As his lips gently kissed your navel, it was only a few more pecks until his mouth reached your nethers. You were tingling all over. The proximity alone was enough to make you squirm, staring at his tongue as he licked his lips.</p>
<p>‘Mmh.....mmn......’</p>
<p>It again comes to mind how inexperienced you are. You’ve never been wanted in this way and now, he was about to show you things your mind has never faced before. Nobody’s ever even seen your privates, let alone done what Roguefort suddenly does. Easing down, you let out a shuddering gasp as you feel his tongue press right against your sensitive pussy lips, soft but rough, sliding along the line, giving your rival his first true taste of your arousal. Your toes clench from first contact, shuddering beside him as the dashing rogue raises an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“My my....look who’s already so wet down there....could it be you wanted this more than you let on..?~”</p>
<p>‘Mmmgh....don’t flatter yourself...I....I just-EEP..!!’</p>
<p>He didn’t want to hear any excuses. He shut you up with ease as he got busy, swirling his tongue around your aching petals, skillfully nudging the crevasse apart and diving his tongue in deeper. As skilled as ever, he knew just what to do to get you moaning, roughly dragging his tongue along your inner folds with the same precision and experience he had with the earlier kiss. Your thighs burned with pleasure, unable to close with the way his hands kept your legs spread apart. He wasn’t done taking in your taste. He explored the little bumps and ridges your pussy had, his breaths buffering away at your clit. You could feel your hand quivering. You wanted to just grab his head and push him deeper into your wet snatch, to show him just the right place to make you feel best. As perceptive as ever, Roguefort glanced your way a few times before a soft chuckle caught your attention. You blushed as he raised his head, slowly licking at his dripping chin. </p>
<p>“Mm...not deep enough for your liking, dear Walnut? That’s okay...”</p>
<p>The foreplay was over. You both knew what was coming next. The shadow crept over your body as the rogue climbed over you, that mischievous smile only growing alongside the sound of his pants getting undone and hitting the floor. There was nothing else left. You froze up as something firm and hot pressed up against your stomach, slowly rubbing back and forth. You knew exactly what that was. Still clinging on to some sort of rebellion, you fought your instinct and kept your eyes trained on him. You weren’t about-</p>
<p>“Look at it...~”</p>
<p>And so you did. Your gaze traveled south until you got an eyeful of what he had in store for you. He had no shame about what he was doing, grinding his well endowed length against you. With the way it was lying on your stomach, you could easily tell just how deep something like that could fit inside you. It would be a very tight fit. Wait, what were you thinking?! You weren’t actually envisioning someone you hated as much as Phantom Bleu having his way with you....were you? By now, your senses were too far gone. He had you under his spell and presently, you weren’t exactly objecting anymore. Taking this as a sign to carry on, he took his time with you, ever so gently pulling back and pressing forward until the tip of his shaft pressed against your lower lips, gently applying pressure, just waiting for your body to give in, to submit to him. This was happening so fast. You sheepishly bleated out.</p>
<p>‘R-Roguefort! I’ve...I’ve never...’</p>
<p>As if he didn’t know. With the way he’s led you along this whole time, there was no doubt in his mind that you were undefiled. You didn’t exactly attend parties and clubs, after all. He closed his eyes for a second, just as the tip of his dick started to pop into your amateur pussy, sinking in a few inches. He was savoring the moment, basking in the little triumph he could feel as he pressed against your hymen. </p>
<p>“Of all the past thievery...I think this is going to be my favorite, Detective...~”</p>
<p>And just like that, Roguefort gave a firm thrust, tearing past your hymen, plunging himself deeper than anything you’ve ever felt before. You let out a shout as a jolt went through your body. After stealing treasures and jewels, now he had stolen your virginity. </p>
<p>“Mmh...ahh....How I’ve longed to....mmmh.....know you like this, Detective....”</p>
<p>‘I-It feels....it’s so....’</p>
<p>What it was exactly, you couldn’t describe. He was considerate enough to pause for just a moment, shifting his hips to allow you to get used to his size.  This felt nothing like the occasional finger you would use. It pulsed and twitched inside of you while you clenched your walls around it. You could hear the movement of your sheets as he tightened his grip, beginning to pull out. Even with his cock leaving you for not even a second, you were already close to drooling, hoping he wasn’t just teasing you all along. You made to look down again until he shook his head, the smile on his face growing.</p>
<p>“No no...don’t you dare look away from me, Walnut. I want to see what I’m doing to you...~”</p>
<p>You looked into his eyes just as he thrust into you again, shamelessly taking you for his own. You could feel the way he brazenly split you apart, sinking his shaft balls deep inside you in one go with a hard grunt. Unlike last time, you don’t get a breather. Before you know it, he pulled out and back in, out and back in, finally getting started. As he went on, the small stings of pain began to fade away, leaving only surges of pleasure in their wake. Even so, you weren’t going to let him know how good it-</p>
<p>‘Nnnhhh...!!! A-aaaahh...! AAH!!~’</p>
<p>Your body was having none of your brain’s nonsense. Before you could even make a decision, the moans started coming. You couldn’t help it. These sensations were like nothing you’ve ever felt in your life. For once, your mind took the back seat. Even if he was your rival, your enemy for all these years, you spread your legs and gave your body to him, an offering he took at once.</p>
<p>“Don’t mind if I do, my dear...~”</p>
<p>From Roguefort’s perspective, the feeling was mutual. This detective had practically saved herself for him. She was so tight inside. Her bumpy, soaking wet walls felt blissfully good to rub his dick against. While he didn’t emote it, he was just as entranced as she was, panting constantly as he shared in this passion with her. Pushing her legs further apart, he dove in deeper, harder. He NEEDED to do this for her. When she felt every clap of his ‘jewels’ on her ass, when she heard their moans and the bed creaks, when she finally came to the point of bliss, she would know who did this for her. Always up for a little more thievery, he leaned down and stole a kiss from her.</p>
<p>“You’ve always been such a clever little thorn in my side.....consider this payback...”</p>
<p>Roguefort began to pick up the pace, his thrusts getting harder and harder. So much so that each crash of his hips into yours made you recoil a bit, the power of his thrusting sinking you into your mattress. Rather than your lips, he went to the side, his hands pinning you to the bed while he nibbled and licked at your neck. His hot breath washed over your body while you could feel yourself getting a hickey or two, secretly savoring his little love bites. He wasn’t the only one leaving a mark, however. Your hands were wrapped around his back, every particularly hard thrust of his rewarding him with a few scratches on his back. He doesn’t seem to mind though. If anything, he encouraged it, suckling harder in return.</p>
<p>‘Mmmmhh.....keep.....keep going, Rou-OOH......m-make me yours tonight....’</p>
<p>Right now, you couldn’t ask for more than that. You wanted him and you got him. At this point, the two of you were working up a sweat. The steady drops of his effort fell and flew onto your body, steadily mixing with your own as you shared the moment. He simply refused to let up on you, the intensity of his thrusts causing your bed to rock harder and faster, banging against the wall over and over as he railed you without mercy. Shifting up onto his knees, you watched as his hands moved down to your hips, grabbing on tightly as he took full control, now pulling you onto his cock whenever he would thrust forward, shoving himself in as deep as possible. For a refined rogue, he was quite uncouth as he fucked your for all you were worth, toying with you as your moans got higher.</p>
<p>“How does it feel, Detective? You’re about to....mmh....cum for me, aren’t you? I can tell. Aah. Don’t you...ever forget who it was that did this to...you...~”</p>
<p>As if you could forget even if you wanted to. He was determined to sear this fact into your mind with every thrust. The burning tension between your legs became more pronounced, clouding your vision, your whole being begging for release. There was no resisting him now. No ignoring the pleasure that came from his dick digging in so blissfully deep, feeding your every craving each time he pushed himself into you. At this rate, you were almost certain her had melded your inner walls to fit only his cock this perfectly. Like it or not, you two felt perfect for each other now. What better way to confirm all he’s said than to let it all out? Your legs locked securely around his waist, binding the two of you together just as you hit your climax. The room filled with your voice as you shouted his name again and again, not caring who heard you. Roguefort let out a hard pant as you soaked his crotch in your juices, your pussy clenching his member in a vicelike grip. Your entire body shook and quivered as you rode it out, the whole thing not even halting your partner for a moment. If anything, it just excited him, his grin wider than ever.</p>
<p>“It feels good, doesn’t it? You’re making such a mess you naughty girl...”</p>
<p>You struggled to catch your breath, taking in what little air you could in between moans and shouts and thrusts. Phantom Bleu straightened himself up, now concentrating completely on the last of the romp, and you knew exactly why. Your body wasn’t the only one seeking a release. You could sense the ache in his package, yearning to reach the same sexual high he gave you. And if he did, well, let’s just say the office might need an extra bed. You made to push against his chest, but he slapped your hand away quickly.</p>
<p>‘L-look.....just...hhgh.....don’t do it...you know....not inside me. I’d get-‘</p>
<p>“Oh, I know, dear Walnut. But I wasn’t asking, was I? </p>
<p>Phantom Bleu staged his finale as he came within you at long last. You could feel his sticky, potent seed pour inside you. With your legs locked around him, nudging away was fruitless. He had you just where he wanted you, spurting as deep inside you as he could. The orgasmic sensations made you feel so dirty, knowing it’s your nemesis’s cum that was filling your womb, claiming it. His grip on your hips was nearly painful with how he held you, ensuring you wouldn’t get away. Not until he’s done. He let out a grunt with every throb, even drooling a little while he dumped every drop of spunk he could into you. </p>
<p>“Oooh.....ooh.....oooooh, yes........you’ll keep my special ‘treasure’ safe inside you....isn’t that right?~”</p>
<p>Well, that’s one prize you’ll manage to keep safe, at least. You idly rubbed your hand over your core, where you could feel the large pool of seed just underneath, so warm and heavy inside you. It wasn’t until a small but steady stream of cum was flowing out of your stretched snatch that his orgasm finally started to slow to a halt, his length now just throbbing dryly inside of you. There was just one last moan left to come out as he slowly pulled himself out of you, strands of seed still connecting the tip of his dick to your sore, leaking entrance. Knowing it’s not very polite to just crash on top of you, he simply crawled back up to your side, the two of you catching your breath and just staring at each other, as if barely coming to the realization of what you just did. You gripped his shoulders and he held your sides, pulling in closer. You were happier, sure, but you knew this wasn’t going to last. As everything slowly came back to you amidst the afterglow, you let out a small sigh, bringing the pillow talk in.</p>
<p>‘......so you’re really leaving, huh?’</p>
<p>“I am. I thought it generous to spend one last night with you as a sort of....apology.”</p>
<p>‘Really? I must have missed the “sorry” somewhere in between all the moaning.’</p>
<p>Rougefort let out a small laugh. It was the first time you heard something that wasn’t a low chuckle. From it, he didn’t seem too much like a criminal. A bit of the previous old life of his shined through for just a bit. You couldn’t help but laugh a little too. Still, it was bittersweet. This will probably be the first, and last, time you’ll ever really get a look at those gleaming eyes of his like this. A small treasure that you’ll never have yourself. You leaned in to kiss him, wondering if he was thinking the same thing. He kissed you right back, going a little easier than last time, letting you do this at your own pace. For a little while, all that was heard was your soft exhales and the gentle smacks of your lips before they parted again. There was something you wanted to say, but the words couldn’t make it out of your mouth. Saying it would make the situation feel so....final. Certain. Luckily, Roguefort was kind enough to say it for you.</p>
<p>“...I’m going to miss all this. Miss you.”</p>
<p>‘...I did kinda like the chase. The suspense. I’d probably be stuck finding missing vegetables or solving trivial things if not for you.’</p>
<p>“Is that so?”</p>
<p>‘Mhm.’</p>
<p>You felt his lips kiss your forehead. He shifted slightly, but you held on. Not just yet. He acknowledged it and stayed. </p>
<p>‘Just....stay here for a little longer. Just tonight, Roguefort.’</p>
<p>“....Alright.”</p>
<p>There was more you wanted to ask. To learn and discover. However, your body had simply been through too much tonight. Maybe in the morning. The most you could do is press your head against his chest, slowly breathing in his scent as your body slackened and you drifted off to sleep in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Epilogue-</p>
<p>Roguefort never was there when you woke up. A part of you wondered if it was all just your imagination, but that faded away when you saw he had left you one last calling card, complete with his signature on the back. You took a small break from detective work after that. You were sure the workers in your agency would be able to keep things handled for the time being. Everyone was worried when you didn’t come to protect their priceless gems and treasures, certain they would be stolen. But they never were. Phantom Bleu was just....gone. He left as suddenly as he came. Nobody was sure what happened to him. You would get asked if you had any leads, any suspicions, but you merely waved them down. He was probably causing trouble the next town over, you told them. It was enough for them. He’s someone else’s problem now. Wherever he was right now, you hoped he spared a thought to you every now and again. Maybe one day you’d find another calling card on your windowsill, and you’d know Phantom Bleu would find you again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>